


Waiting

by ofwyrmsandguns



Series: Charlie is Aroace, Bill is demi bisexual [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, alcohol mention, idk how to tag like this usually it’s violence but this is very domestic this time, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwyrmsandguns/pseuds/ofwyrmsandguns
Summary: It’s the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Molly is absolutely determined to make it a better night than last years get together.





	Waiting

Molly was busy making herself busy, cooking tea and listening to the soft buzz of conversation next door, trying to ignore the clawing feeling in her chest with soft humming and feigned smiles. She was determined to make a nice night of it, and not repeat last year.

 

Last year, the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. No-one had wanted to be alone for it. Harry, Ron and Hermione returned from work and auror training as usual, all three of them still living at the Burrow. George had often found his flat too empty and had been spending most of his time that wasn't at work in the Burrow instead. He'd taken to sleeping in Percy's old room; it was impossible to sleep in his.

 

When Arthur had returned from work, Percy had followed him, insisting that he'd always been meaning to pop in and it was just coincidence of the date. Bill turned up not long after, saying Fleur had gone for a meal at her parents but he hadn't been invited so he thought he'd have tea with his parents instead. Charlie and Ginny turned up last together, but they held no secrets as to why they were there. Charlie and Hagrid had helped set up a plan to sneak Ginny out of Hogwarts and meet Charlie in Hogsmede so they could travel home and spend the night at the Burrow instead. Hogwarts had planned to hold a feast in celebration and remembrance, but Ginny blatantly didn't want to go.

 

There hadn't been enough food prepared, there weren't enough beds, but there was plenty of alcohol. Too much in fact. Everyone drank and cried themselves silly. Molly had gone around crying into everyone for her loss, while Percy and George spent three hours crying into each other before passing out. Charlie and Bill berated themselves and comforted each other over the perceived failings at protecting their younger brother, as they felt they should have.

 

Ginny, in drunken anger, had told them all off for their self-pity and was the only one to make it to bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled themselves in a corner and drank alone, separate to everyone else's grief, reliving their own. And finally, Arthur went around to each of them to pour his heart out over how much he loved them, how proud he was of them, and how he regretted not telling Fred it all everyday of his life. Everyone barring Ginny had slept in the living room together, and woken up with raging headaches.

 

Molly was determined to not have a repeat, so she'd invited everyone and hid the booze, and was making enough food to get everyone too stuffed to drink regardless. Others seemed to have the same idea; Harry had brought Teddy, and was determined to stay sober and responsible for his godchild. Percy and Ginny had brought spare bedding, and Hermione had brought along a collection of muggle board games to keep them entertained.

 

As Molly prepared tea she listened to Teddy, now two years old and with the confidence of a quidditch team on a 20 match winning streak, demand his uncle Harry in play, passing him toys that he had to play with then demanding them back not 5 minutes later. Ron and Ginny seemed to be loving it, siding with Teddy anytime Harry objected. Meanwhile Hermione was trying to explain the rules of Monopoly to Arthur and Percy, who were listening intently but still not getting it. Arthur was still asking questions about the train stations, no matter how many times Hermione repeated that the actual names and histories of the places didn't matter. Percy was still trying to get his head around the boot ('Is it a portkey? How can it travel around the city?')

 

George turned up about half an hour before tea, his entrance marked by Teddy's excited squeals and demands to see particular tricks, to which George happily obliged. Molly poked her head around the corner to greet him, and couldn't help beaming at the sight of Teddy, stood barely a breathe away from George, mouth open in amazement as George showed him simple muggle magic tricks. The clawing in her chest returned as she thought of who should be stood beside George, helping work Teddy into a frenzy.

 

She darted back into the kitchen, hating herself for thinking about it... but she couldn't help it. Not tonight. Fred should've been here, celebrating another year of peace with his family, laughing brightly and driving her up the wall. Instead everyone was trying to distract everyone else from remembering what tonight was.

 

The kitchen wasn't empty though. Charlie seemed to have snuck in through a back entrance and, upon seeing his mum fighting back tears, pulled her into a silent hug. It was tight and enveloping, Charlie's natural warmth helping keep Molly grounded. He always felt warmer than everyone else. After a few minutes they broke apart, Molly drying her eyes on her hands and rushing back to the food.

 

“Am I last again?” Charlie asked, trying to spy into the next room without being seen.

 

“No dear, Bill and Fleur have yet to turn up.” Molly said, stirring the soup absent mindedly, looking out the window in case Bill was there.

 

“Makes a nice change.” Charlie joked, watching George entertain Teddy with a 'disappearing' coin. “Did he mention that he'll be late?”

 

“No.” Molly said, her face screwing up in concern. “Be a dear and check the clock for me.” She asked.

 

“Just a second, waiting for my cue.” Charlie murmured, as George took out his wand, ready to do some more exciting tricks. Teddy was mesmerised by George's outstretched hand and the small coin sat in it. As soon as George started the spell, Charlie burst into the next room shouting “Teddy!”

 

“Charlie!” Teddy shouted back, racing over to Charlie, George's coin, now a gleaming frog, completely forgotten. Charlie lifted Teddy above his head with exaggerated effort while Teddy laughed, and they made their way over tot eh clock, where Charlie turned back to his mum and mouthed 'home'. “Dragons! Dragons!” Teddy chanted.

 

“You wanna hear about the dragons? Alright then...” Charlie grinned, putting Teddy down on the sofa and sitting next to him, although Teddy was sat on his lap in an instance and Charlie started a tale about one of the Welsh Green's, and how they all learned to never give them spicy food. George pouted at Charlie and went to join his dad, Percy and Hermione instead. The two had been doing this for a while now, stealing Teddy's attention at inopportune times for the sheer hell of it. Teddy didn't seem to mind.

 

But by the time the food was ready, Bill and Fleur still hadn't shown up, nor sent a message. Molly was visibly fretting as Ron and Harry set the table.

 

“He'll be fine.” Ron tried to assure her. “I mean, it's Bill. He gets bitten by werewolves and comes out fine, doesn't he?” This didn't make Molly feel any better though, as she stood facing the clock.

 

“You don't think it's broken, do you?” She asked Arthur, anxiously tapping the clock as if to make it move.

 

“More likely he's just forgotten he's meant to be here.” Charlie said.

 

“Not tonight, he wouldn't.” Percy argued. “I'll go check on him, if you want.” Percy stood up from his chair and made towards the door as scratching was heard from a window. Everyone turned to look at it expectantly.

 

“Isn't that Bill's owl?” Ginny asked. And it was. The handsome Ural owl (named Arianrhod) they'd bought shortly after they'd moved into shell cottage was stood scratching at the window, a scrap of parchment held in her beak and looking thoroughly miffed. Molly raced over and let her in, taking the note with trembling hands. Arianrhod flew into the room and sat perched upon the mantle piece, watching them all carefully as if any of them were out to insult her.

 

Molly opened the note and read it fast, with a soft gasp as she finished, looking quickly over at Arthur and handing him the note. “Well, what does it say?” Ron demanded, getting a soft scolding from Hermione with mutters of 'so impatient'.

 

“'Fleur's in labour.'” Arthur read out, breathless. “Well, no wonder they're not here!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence as the news sunk in, before everyone raced over to check the note themselves. The writing was messy and hurried, but still clearly Bill's. Molly clenched the note with excitement and worry, while everyone else loudly buzzed over the news. Ron and Arthur shared looks of disbelief, Ginny and Hermione chattered excitedly at the prospect, and Charlie declared, once again, that he was going to be the favourite uncle, no matter what it took, to an amused Harry and Percy. Only George stood alone, face unreadable, whispering to himself. “Tonight? Of all nights?”

 

“Well, it had to be soon, didn't it?”Ron pointed out. “I mean, Fleur looked ready to pop last time I saw her.”

 

“Come on, let's eat.” Molly declared, ushering them outside to the table. “Can't let it get cold.”

 

“What about Bill and Fleur?” Charlie asked. “They'll be starving!”

 

“I'll set them some aside, don't worry.” She assured him.

 

The food was as good as ever, but seemed even better in everyone's heightened spirits. They sat eating quietly, if not quicker than usual, all eager to talk about the incoming baby. Only Teddy seemed to be unaffected by the news, eating happily and aiming to make as much mess as possible, a feat made easy by the large amount of sauce on his meal. At one point Harry gave up and just looked feebly at Molly for help, his glasses and face covered in sauce, sometimes quietly dumped on him, sometimes loudly thrown at him. Molly took over feeding Teddy with joy.

 

Percy finished first and started up the conversation everyone had been itching for. “Well, if the family's track record is anything to go by, the baby will probably be a boy.”

 

“But they'll be 1/8th veela, Perce. It'll probably be a girl.” Ron argued.

 

“The sex of a baby is determined by the father's genetics, Ron.” Hermione pointed out. “I think Percy's got the right idea.”

 

“I think it'll be lovely to have another girl in the family.” Molly cooed. “And Bill was always so good with Ginny too, I know he'd do well with a daughter.”

 

“You make it sound like Bill used to drop kick Ron around the house instead, Mum.” Charlie teased between mouthfuls of food.

 

“I like the idea of a niece.” Ginny grinned. “What about you, Harry?”

 

Harry was busy trying to clean up Teddy's mess with very little success, as Teddy had taken to spreading the remaining mess in the newly cleaned spots. “Uh, I don't know. It'd be nice for Teddy to have a little friend regardless.” Harry turned back to the fruitless task of cleaning after Teddy and added under his breath. “Hopefully one that makes less mess.”

 

“Then I'll pitch in with Hermione and Percy. George, Charlie, any thoughts?” Arthur prompted. Charlie was still eating and quickly swallowed his mouthful to answer, while George had barely eaten anything.

 

“Healthy and happy is best.” Charlie stated, as if talking about a new dragon hatchling.

 

“I hope its a boy.” George mumbled.

 

“You guys sound pretty certain though.” Charlie teased. “Anyone gonna put their money where their mouth is?”

 

“Charlie! You cannot gamble over your older brother's child!” Molly scolded, glaring at Charlie, who seemed mostly unfazed. He waited until she'd turned to help Harry clean Teddy before indicating that they'd pick it back up out of her sight.

 

When everyone deemed their guts full to bursting they all set about helping clean away the table, Molly frowning at the half eaten plate from George, food moved about but not really off the plate. But he'd already buried himself among the family and she wasn't about to ask in front of everyone.

 

Back in the living room with everyone lounging contently, the 'pot' for the baby's gender was 15 galleons, 2 sickles and 3 knuts, with Arthur, Percy, George and Hermione betting it would be a boy while Ginny, Ron, Harry and Charlie bet it would be a girl. But the conversation still didn't stray from the topic of the newest Weasley. Charlie, Ron, Percy and George were trying to guess on possible names.

 

“It'll depend whether they’re born before or after midnight, really.” Percy explained, sounding like the expert on the matter.

 

“You don't really think Bill would be that soft, do you?” Ron scoffed.

 

“Course he would.” Charlie chortled. “I think the real question is whether it'll be an English or French name.”

 

“Come on, can you really have a kid named something like 'Afrodille Weasley'? It just doesn't fit.” George joked.

 

“Wanna bet on that too?” Ron asked, pulling out his money again.

 

Elsewhere, Arthur was chatting to Harry about fatherhood while Teddy happily pushed around toy broomsticks that floated just above the ground.

 

“I'm sure you've had a taste of it yourself Harry, what with how happy Teddy seems to be.” Arthur said, smiling at Teddy as he crashed a broomstick into Arthur's knee with with sound effects. “But nothing quite compares with your own child being brought into the world. Molly reckons Bill will cry when it happens.”

 

“Oh?” Harry laughed. “Is it common to cry then?”

 

“It is is this family. I cried every time, you know.”

 

Meanwhile, Molly, Ginny and Hermione discussed Fleur's pregnancy compared to Molly's.

 

“She kept complaining about morning sickness every time I saw her. Did you get that too, mum?” Ginny asked.

 

“Oh yes, a little bit with everyone but yours was the worst.” Molly recalled. “Actually, its part of the reason why I think it'll be a girl.”

 

“I heard from a muggle friend of my parent's that bad morning sickness is a sign of a healthy baby.” Hermione said.

 

“Well that can't be true. I mean, Charlie's was the easiest and he's never been sickly.” Molly corrected her, as they all looked over at Charlie, heavily freckled with burns up both arms but a massive grin on his face as he held Ron in a headlock for daring to bring up his first apparition test again.

 

Teddy was the first to go to sleep, rubbing his eyes and yawning at about 9 o'clock, although he objected all the way up the stairs to Ron's room. Harry assured them that he'd fallen asleep almost as soon as he was in his cot. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all next, citing long days at work, with Percy and Arthur following them up not long after. George was dozing off laid across the settee, while Charlie and Molly seemed fully awake and alert, ready to wait out the night for news. But there was worry on Molly's mind as she watched Bill's hand on the clock, worry about words spoken under breaths and of plates of food left half-eaten. She walked over to Charlie and spoke quietly to him.

 

“Charlie, dear, do you mind going upstairs for an hour or so? I need a word with George.” She asked. Charlie glanced over at George, who seemed a little too tense to be sleeping. Charlie nodded, stood up, gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs.

 

Molly returned to sit beside George, who had now opened his eyes, knowing it was useless to pretend to be asleep now. Mrs Weasley had yet to be fooled by someone pretending to sleep.

 

“Everything alright, Georgie?” Molly asked softly, as George pushed himself up into a sitting postion. He met her eyes, opened his mouth to speak, and instead fell into her arms sobbing. Molly softly cooed and comforted him, her own eyes filling with tears over her lost son she'd avoided mourning tonight, not wanting to ruin everyone's joy for Bill. Eventually George choked out:

 

“Why tonight?” He asked, nestling deeper into Molly's arms.

 

“I know dear, I know.” She soothed. “But everything will be fine, I promise. It's good to have something happy today, rather than dwelling on our sadness.” George hiccuped loudly at that. “Fred would've wanted us laughing, not crying. You know that.”

 

“Of course he would.” George agreed, his sobs lightening a little. “But it doesn't make it easier without him.” He bawled again, Molly pulling him into a tighter hug, as if she could wring the tears out of him.

 

It took about 40 minutes for George to cry himself out, and instead lay his head on his mother's lap, finally falling asleep as she stroked his hair. Charlie came back downstairs 20 minutes later, checking with Molly that it was alright to come back in before settling once more in his chair, watching the clock in silence.

 

The hours stretched out like years, Arianrhod scratched at the window to be let out to fly at 2 am, arriving back at three with a dead rat and a pleased look. It wasn't until half five in the morning that Bill's clock hand moved to 'travelling'.

 

Molly gave a gasp as she sat up straight, eyes fixed on the front door, while Charlie bolted upstairs to wake everyone up. She'd tried not to disturb George, but he woke up none-the-less and was pushing himself up groggily as the front door opened. Bill entered, looking tired and haggard in his travelling robe, a small bundle held protectively in his arms. As he shut the door behind him, the room filled with new aunts and uncles, the youngest lot stuck on the stairs while the new grandparents pushed to the front of the crowd.

 

Bill stared out at them all, dumbstruck in his joy, the mess of scars across his face almost hidden behind the smiles and look of disbelief. He looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

 

“Mum, Dad, everyone. Meet the newest Weasley. Victoire.” He looked up, meeting all their eyes as he declared proudly “My daughter.”

 

There were gasps of joy around the room and Molly moved towards Bill, cupping his cheeks in pride and gazing down at her granddaughter. Bill passed her the sleeping baby gently, and she held her with more confidence than Bill had, as Arthur leant over her shoulder to gaze at Victoire as if there was no sight more beautiful. All the younger Weasleys, both in name and spirit, pushed and shoved to see their newest niece, except George, who remained seated, and Charlie, who stood next to Bill and gave him a congratulatory thump on the back.

 

“Can I hold her?” Ginny asked Bill, who looked suddenly less pleased.

 

“Only if you sit down. I don't want you to drop her, Fleur would never forgive you for it.” Bill demanded. They all moved towards the seats, Molly showing everyone how to hold a baby as they all took turns, while Bill collapsed into a seat with his dad grinning at him. Bill's eyes never left Victoire.

 

“Need a drink?” Arthur asked, but Bill shook his head quickly.

 

“Not when I'm responsible for Victoire, Dad.” Bill said sternly, which made Arthur laugh. Oh, he'd settled into the father role quickly.

 

“Everything go alright then?” Arthur asked.

 

“Yeah. Fleur was amazing, and the healer really knew what they were doing. Which is good, because I was a wreck.” Bill confessed. Percy came out of the kitchen with a plate laden with food, which he gave to a very thankful Bill. “She's at home, resting. Thought I'd bring Victoire here to make sure Fleur got a bit of peace and quiet.”

 

“I think Mum made enough food to keep you fed for the next week or so, Bill.” Charlie said. “So don't worry about having to cook.”

 

Bill gave his mother a thankful smile, knowing that they'd be too busy with Vic for a while to plan and cook a decent meal. He ate quietly for a while while everyone cooed over Victoire, being hushed back to his seat when she'd woken up and started crying as Molly settled her down again. Charlie came over and sat on the arm of Bill's chair.

 

“Your owl looks pissed off, Bill. What did you do, offer to make her into Vic's first teddy bear?”

 

Bill glanced up at Arianrhod and gave the fuming owl a sheepish smile. “I kind of threw the letter at her rather than attach it to her. I was feeling rushed, and a bit panicky.” He confessed, getting up and walking to Arianrhod, who moved away from him. “Oh come on, I didn't mean it.” He apologised as Arianrhod continued to ignore him. He tickled her favourite spot to be tickled, and she ruffled her feathers and nipped at him, but with less venom.

 

Bill turned back to his seat to see Charlie sat in it, a piece of stolen food in his hand and a big grin on his face. Bill simply shrugged and sat on Charlie instead. Charlie prodded Bill in his side and pulled his considerably taller brother's head down to whisper in his ear.

 

“George hasn't been himself tonight.” He stated, causing Bill to look over at George, who still hadn't gone to see Victoire and instead sat gloomily, lost in his own thoughts. Bill waved him over, and George begrudgingly did so. Bill scooted along allowing George to sit on Charlie as well, much to Charlie's protests.

 

“Everything alright, George?” Bill asked, leaning back on the squirming Charlie. George reached over and stole a chip from Bill's plate while Bill tried to bat his hand away.

 

“I'm fine!” He sounded overly cheerful with a fake smile across his face. “Just thinking about how much money I lost tonight in bets.”

 

“Bets? On what?” Bill asked.

 

“Well, let's just say I thought Victoire would be a boy with an English name unrelated to the date.” George explained. “Charlie was spot on, though.”

 

Charlie decided he couldn't wiggle his way out of the seat and apparated away instead, suddenly appearing across the room with a scowl while Bill and George fell into the empty space he vacated. Bill took the moment alone to give George a knowing look that said 'I know you're lying'. George sighed and looked away, before saying with gritted teeth.

 

“Victory? Of all the names to choose you went with victory?” He asked, his voice threatening to crack. Bill wrapped one arm around George's shoulders comfortingly.

 

“Fleur's idea. I couldn't really say no.” He explained.

 

“And it's good to remember that we did win.” Molly butted in, Victoire held in her arms as she approached George. “We lost far too much, yes, but we did win.”

 

Everyone watched quietly as Molly placed Victoire in George's arms, the baby awake and staring at George with her father's blue eyes. Bill squeezed out of the way of his mother as she watched George staring at Victoire.

 

“Fred wanted us to laugh, George.” She reminded him. “And now, and forever, this isn't the anniversary of his death, but of Victoire's birth.” She added, her own voice clamming up.

 

“And we get to celebrate each of her laughs, just as Fred would've wanted.” Arthur finished, hugging Molly into him.

 

“He wouldn't've wanted us to be sad saps.” George agreed quietly. “Or corny ones, Mum. Honestly.” George joked more loudly, laughing to himself as he looked at his niece. “Oh you've been born into one hell of a family, Victoire.” George informed her, and turned to Charlie. “And there is no way you're gonna be the favourite uncle.” He warned.

 

“Speaking of corny, she's got your eyes, Bill.” Ginny told him with a big smile, Bill returning it tenfold.

 

“She should really give them back, I need them.” Bill stated proudly, laughing as the room all groaned, except for Arthur, who laughed along.

 

“Good thing she didn't inherit your face though.” George called out with a wicked grin, handing Victoire back to his mum and rushing off as Bill grabbed for his wand, chasing after him and shouting back insults.

**Author's Note:**

> Fleurs parents hadn’t been malicious and not invited Bill; both Bill and Fleur had wanted to spend the evening with their parents and Bill couldn’t come up with a better excuse, jsyk.
> 
> This isn’t really my style of writing but it’d been smashing at my head a while I had to write it down. Please leave a comment if you liked it, or disliked it, so I know whether to do more of this kind of stuff.


End file.
